Chika's Suicide
by Premier Stingy
Summary: This is based just after the event in episode 7 where the school isn't saved. This is my first fan fiction so it's bad as well as being messed up.


**Chika's Suicide**

This is my first fanfiction, so it's going to be bad.

 **Chapter 1: School rooftop**

Aqours were on top of the school roof again to practice. The plan to save the school had failed but they were in the Love Live final and were exited to win it, except for Chika.

"We can't find our radiance." Chika said, with tears starting to appear in her eyes. "We can't find our radiance because our school will be gone even if we do win Love Live. If we'd caused a miracle like Muse, it'd be saved. But it's not." Chika said, now with tears. "Chika…" You said before being interrupted by Chika. "What else can we do!? So what if we win Love Live? We'll never find our radiance and we'll never be able to solve this! We could've caused a miracle and shined but instead we messed it up. I messed it up." You put her arm on Chika's shoulder and said "Come on Chika, it's not like that. We did great and so did you. We just need to win…" Chika pushed her arm away. She was red faced and feeling a mixture of anger and disappointment. She shouted "NO! IF WE DID GREAT THEN THE SCHOOL WOULD STILL BE OPEN! I DON'T CARE FOR LOVE LIVE ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE ALONE!". Dia approached Chika to calm her down but Chika pushed her away and ran off. "Maybe this is a sign of the little…" Yoshiko said but was interrupted by Hanamaru punching her on the arm and saying "not right now, Yoshiko!" with a serious look on her face. "Chika!" everyone shouted as they ran after her, but Chika had already exited the school and was running down the road."

 **Chapter 2: Chika's decision**

Chika arrived home crying. Her face was pretty much a sea of tears as she wept. "I'm so stupid" she said to herself. "I always mess things up! Now the school is going to be closed down" Chika noticed a long, think piece of rope near the door. She knew instantly what she was going to do. She grabbed the rope and sprinted towards the nearby forest. She could her friends far off so she sprinted even further. "LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed. "I'LL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR YOU!" She ran as fast as she could, falling over a few times. She eventually arrived at the forest and ran in. She ran for about 15 minutes, running between trees, tripping over and turning so that nobody could find her. Chika was now bleeding from her scraped knees and head due to falling over a lot. She screamed in pain, but not physical pain. This was emotional pain.

 **Chapter 3: Chika's suicide**

Chika started to tie the rope onto a branch. She was shaking and her eyesight was being blocked by all the tears, so it was hard to see what she was doing as well as actually doing it. After successfully tying the rope tightly to the branch she made a loop as the bottom of the rope to make it into a noose. She was now on top of the branch. It was starting to rain now and Chika could hear her friends in the distance. She put her head through the noose and looked at the ground below. She thought about it for about 30 seconds and naturally she was kind of scared. However, she thought that her friends and the world would be better off without her. She could now here the voices of her friends getting much closer. Chika jumped off the branch. SNAP! Her neck snapped like a twig and she died instantly. Blood started pouring out of her mouth.

 **Chapter 4: The discovery**

Chika's friends finally arrived and screamed when they saw Chika's lifeless body. "OH MY GOD" they all said. They all rushed over to her, hoping that there was a small chance of her still being alive. "I can't believe it…why would she do this? Dia said, with tears in her eyes. Everyone was crying and screaming "Chika! Chika!" but there was no hope. "zura" Hanamaru said in a quit, sad voice as she hid behind Yoshiko and cried into her shirt. "Someone get help" Mari shouted. Dia and ruby went for help.

They came back with Chika's sisters along with 2 policemen. Chika's sisters screamed and burst into tears while the policemen backed away in shock and horror. "Everyone please return to Chika's home, we'll phone an ambulance to get her to hospital" one of the policemen said.

 **Chapter 5: Aftermath**

Chika's funeral was at a pretty graveyard with cherry blossoms and orange trees. Love Live and the school idol groups sent their condolences and there was a minute silence for Chika at the next concerts. The members of Aqours knew that Love Live was Chika's dream and still took part and won.


End file.
